


Eternal Bond

by AraWrites



Series: Hades [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asterius-centric/from Asterius' perspective, Basically what happens after/between these moments in the game, Bathing/Washing, Canon Related, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Just some kitschy fluff for these two fools, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Set after the dialogue snippet of Theseus having his What are we? moment with Asterius, and a dash of angst in regards to Asterius' past, and after him finally declaring they shall stay together "now and always"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraWrites/pseuds/AraWrites
Summary: Based on two quotes from the game, spoken by Theseus:“Because if we are not a team, what are we then, Asterius…?”as well as“And I solemnly do swear to you, indeed, that I shall never again doubt our brotherhood! Nor shall I ever listen to this fiend. Together, now and always!”.Story is set after/between these quotes and is supposed to fill the gaps in between.Written from Asterius' perspective, his thoughts and feelings about the whole situation.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Hades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131380
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Eternal Bond

_“Because if we are not a team, what are we then, Asterius…?”_

Asterius opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself up from the grassy fields.   
He had awoken once again in Elysium, after yet another failed attempt of stopping the short one from escaping the underworld. He looked next to himself, but Theseus wasn’t by his side. He was probably still in the stadium, still trying his best to ensure a victory for the both of them.

Asterius let out a low huff. Theseus’ last words to him still lingered around in his mind. It seemed like the king had finally reached his breaking point. With every confrontation, with every loss the former king of Athens had more and more started to lose himself. Somehow Theseus had poisoned his own mind, had allowed his self-doubts to creep up on him and devour him. Asterius didn’t know what exactly it was that ticked him off so much about Zagreus. He would allow no praise, no sign of respect for their opponent. Theseus would go on and on about the prince tearing them apart, about Asterius leaving his side sooner or later until Theseus had convinced himself of it. 

Of course nothing of it was true, certainly not for Asterius. The opposite was the case actually. Their bond was strong, Asterius had no doubt about that, and Theseus’ devotion to him had only strengthened it further. In a way it even moved him to know the king feared their separation. And yet, maybe it was time they talked about the growing tension between them. Not exactly something Asterius looked forward to, but he had to finally accept that Theseus would probably not snap out of this on his own. 

He rubbed his neck and finally stood up. Petals were falling from the endless ceiling, and a slight breeze moved the flowery fields in front of him. By now Theseus had either succumbed to the prince or had avenged Asterius’ death. Whatever it was, Asterius would wait for him at their usual spot. With another huff he started walking down the hill.

\--

A bath taken in one of Elysium’s numerous fountains was a beloved ritual for the both of them after every battle. No matter if it was a successful fight or not, sooner or later they always met for a moment of tranquility in the warm water. 

Theseus finally entered the bath now too, but for once he didn’t join Asterius’ side nor talked to him. With a somber expression he lowered himself down into the water now, far across from Asterius at the other end of the pool. His head was hanging low, his whole posture lacking any strength or pride. He looked defeated, something Asterius had never before seen in him. A lost battle never had caused such a behavior in him, no matter how frustrated Theseus might have been about their loss. Usually he would cover up his anger by being especially boastful. He would try and motivate the both of them, would badmouth their opponent and shower Asterius with compliments. This time all he did was sit quietly in the water. He had given up. 

“My king...?”, Asterius softly spoke up but Theseus didn’t even look at him.   
“Don’t call me that, Asterius. I am nobody’s king anymore, and certainly not yours.”  
Asterius let out a displeased growl, but for now accepted Theseus’ request. They had spent so much time together by now, far longer than both their lifetimes had lasted combined. During all this he had learned to deal with Theseus and his moods, be it the good or bad ones. Even if Asterius wanted to talk with him, it was clear Theseus wasn’t ready yet. For now he would grant him the distance Theseus apparently desired. If they had enough of something, it was time - and Asterius was a patient man. 

For a while the only thing that could be heard between them was the rushing and splashing of water. Asterius was lying underneath one of the fountains, allowed for the warm water to run over his shoulders and back. Slowly he relaxed, and for a moment he could even forget about the awkward tension between him and the king.   
At one point Theseus finally broke the silence again though.  
“Tell me, Asterius...have you ever asked yourself why I fought for your entrance to Elysium?”  
Asterius hummed.  
“Indeed I did, but I assumed it would be something you would tell me one day.”

Of course Asterius had asked himself this question for a long time already.   
Back when they had just met and Theseus had been adamant about taking Asterius with him, back when they had stepped foot into Elysium for the first time, back when they had gotten accustomed to each other. Theseus had shown little patience towards anyone who had refused to treat Asterius with respect. The man who had killed him now fought for his dignity in the afterlife, and Asterius had never fully understood what had motivated Theseus to do so. Was it guilt? Was it pity? Whatever it was, Theseus had never talked about it and Asterius had simply accepted it. Whatever reason there had been, in the end it didn’t matter to him anymore. He couldn’t deny though that his interest was piqued now. Maybe he would finally receive an answer.

“When I saw you there, back in Erebus...I felt anger in me”, Theseus said with a thoughtful expression. “I have slayed many during my life, many before we even met. Good and bad men. Some who deserved it, truly, and many who didn’t. And yet, seeing you there lingering among these wretched souls…”  
Theseus took a deep breath and shook his head.

Asterius watched how Theseus stood up again and wordlessly left the bath. Asterius looked after him, feeling none the wiser about Theseus’ motivation nor about his current state of mind. So it was anger that had motivated him? A feeling of injustice? Asterius leaned back into the fountain and sighed. That maybe explained why Theseus’ had helped him, but it didn’t explain their current relationship nor issues. They could have parted ways long ago already, and yet both of them had no desire to do so. Of course Asterius had stayed first out of gratitude, but by now he saw more in Theseus than just the man who slayed and saved him. He truly wanted to be by his side, and it was obvious that Theseus wanted nothing more than for Asterius to be there as well. 

He looked down now, watched his reflection in the water for a moment.   
Whatever it was that they shared, he didn’t want to lose it.

\--

When Asterius returned to their chambers, Theseus had already laid down to rest. His back was turned towards Asterius, his shoulders slowly moving with every breath. He was asleep.

While not needed anymore, they were dead after all, Theseus still prefered to hold onto rites he had become accustomed to during his life. He fought, ate, bathed and slept just like he had his whole life. Asterius didn’t know why he did it. They felt no hunger, no exhaustion or pain, there was no true passing of time. Maybe it was a source of comfort for Theseus, maybe old habits did indeed just die hard...or in this case, not at all. 

Asterius had a difficult time relating to this. He didn’t know how it was like to live a life following the path of the sun, to rest when the moon would rise. He had no concept of night or day. All he remembered from his life on the surface was the labyrinth. The terrified faces of the ones forced to encounter him, and an insatiable hunger he wished he had never felt. Now, in death, it was the first time Asterius felt like he was truly living.

He lowered his body onto his own bed now and slowly closed his eyes. They slept only to dream, and his dream was always the same. Theseus facing him in the labyrinth, Theseus meeting him again in death. The first time he stepped into Elysium. Grass underneath his feet, a breeze on his skin. It was the closest he had ever come to knowing how the outside world felt like. Being washed, groomed and dressed. The first time they cheered his name in the arena. Theseus himself putting the laurel into his hair.   
Asterius smiled and soon he too fell asleep. 

\---

_“And I solemnly do swear to you, indeed, that I shall never again doubt our brotherhood! Nor shall I ever listen to this fiend. Together, now and always!”_

Asterius opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself up from the grassy fields.   
Elysium, again. Another lost battle against the short one. Grassy fields, a breeze. And once again, Theseus wasn’t by his side. 

This time though, things felt different. He finally had confronted Theseus, and Theseus had found back to himself. Asterius would have preferred for this not to take place in front of the whole stadium, but with someone like Theseus he probably should have expected for this to happen.

Back in the arena it had relieved Asterius to see Theseus so excited, so full of his usual strength. Now, lying in the peaceful meadows of Elysium, Asterius had time to actually think about what Theseus had said. No, had declared in front of everyone. _Together, now and always._ Theseus often was quite theatrical, and yet Asterius wasn’t so sure what to think of it this time. The way Theseus had said it, had looked at him with tender eyes...Asterius couldn’t help but feel like there was more to it. He was sure that if he still had a heart capable of beating, it would be beating hard in his chest right now. 

Feelings were an odd thing down in Elysium; Asterius had realized this the moment he had stepped foot into it for the first time. Whatever agony he had felt before, memories that had plagued him...it all had been washed away as soon as he had seen the lush grassy meadows of Elysium. He still remembered, but the pain was by now but a faint whisper. Something one acknowledged, but that didn’t hurt any longer. Existing here was blissful, even if at times dull too. In the end an eternity of bliss still meant repetition. 

However, they weren’t completely free of emotions. Theseus’ jealousy alone was the best example for that. They still could feel anger, fear, lust, sadness...maybe even love. The ones who hadn’t drunk from the river, the ones who desired to hold onto their old existence for a little longer all still remembered how it was like to feel. Asterius too was one of them. His existence on the surface had left a lot to be desired, and as such he had tried to make the most out of his death. He allowed himself to experience all these things, and he did so completely at peace with himself. 

Right now he wasn’t at peace though. Theseus and his words still echoed in his mind, and they refused to be silenced. It had awakened something in Asterius he had long ago already experienced, but had decided to not pursue any further. Out of respect, maybe even out of fear. He cherished their shared bond too much to risk it. For something fleeting, for something he maybe didn’t even fully understand. He never had experienced love. His existence alone was a cruel joke, a punishment for others made on his back. He always had been treated like something that shouldn’t walk the earth. How could he, of all beings, know what love feels like? And yet, that moment when they stood in the stadium and Theseus declared their eternal bond…

Asterius shook his head. It was time to leave. With a low huff and heavy steps he once again walked down the hill. Slower this time, and with no eye for the beauty surrounding him. He had to think.

\--

While Asterius was busy washing himself with a cloth, Theseus finally entered the bath too.   
“I defeated the fiend!”, he loudly exclaimed while hopping into the pool.   
Asterius turned to him with a smile, relieved that not only Theseus had a much needed victory but also seemed to have returned to his usual self. He watched how Theseus waded through the water and stopped right in front of Asterius. He placed his hands on Asterius’ shoulders and looked up to him with a beaming smile.   
“Forgive me, my dear friend. I was foolish to question you, to question us!”  
“I won’t, my king”, Asterius said while shaking his head, “for there is nothing to forgive.”  
Theseus’ expression changed from shock to relief once he realized that Asterius wasn’t angry with him, nor disappointed. He gave Asterius’ shoulders a squeeze before he slowly lowered his hands. 

“You’re too kind, Asterius. Frankly, I don’t deserve your patience nor kindness. I allowed this _daemon_ to poison my mind, to drive a wedge between us. I should have known better than to fall for his tricks!”  
Theseus clenched his fists, but the rising anger in him quickly vanished once he looked up to Asterius again.  
“I won’t allow for this to repeat, you have my word.”  
Asterius nodded. It was difficult for him to follow Theseus’ words. All he could focus on right now was his face, the way he looked at him, what he had said back in the stadium. Before Asterius had time to think his words through a little longer, he already opened his mouth to speak.  
“Tell me, my king...is it true? ‘Together, now and always’? Is that what you wish for?”  
Theseus seemed surprised about the question.   
“Of course I am, my friend. There’s no one I’d rather spent my existence with here.”   
Asterius hummed and then returned to washing himself. 

Theseus quietly watched him for a moment before he made a step forward and reached for the cloth in Asterius’ hand. Asterius allowed for it to happen, and just stood there while Theseus gently washed his chest.   
“I remember doing this to you back down in Erebus. I had hoped making you more presentable would help my cause.”  
Theseus chuckled to himself.   
“Who would have thought things would end up working out this way, hm, Asterius?”

He looked up now, and Asterius had a difficult time reading his expression. It was tender, yet painful. Like something was tearing apart the former king.  
“What about you, my friend? The fiend keeps accusing me of not allowing you to voice your thoughts, and frankly I am afraid he’s right. So please, tell me, what do you wish for? Do you want to stay by my side?”  
Asterius smiled and then slowly nodded.  
“I do. Now and always.”  
“Now and always,” Theseus repeated with a whisper. 

He reached for Asterius’ face, slowly, as if he feared Asterius would flinch away from his touch. Carefully his finger tips grazed alongside Asterius’ jaw before he cupped his face in his hand. His thumb gently caressed his cheek, and Asterius allowed himself to lean into the touch. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied huff. Nobody had ever touched him like that before. 

Water was softly splashing against his thighs when Theseus made a step forward and brought them even closer together. Asterius felt how Theseus leaned up to him, felt his warm breath on his own lips. He waited, until finally Theseus sealed their lips with a kiss. Asterius opened his eyes but otherwise didn’t move. He had never seen Theseus so up close before. His fair lashes were resting on his cheeks, his golden hair fell onto his forehead. His blue eyes now looked right at Asterius and slowly Theseus backed away.  
"It seems like I misunderstood…", Theseus said with a painful tremble in his voice.   
He smiled, like he always did, before he lowered his gaze with a somber expression. Asterius however just reached for Theseus' chin and made him look up again. They mustered each other for a moment. Theseus, with eyes wide and a silent plea on his lips, and Asterius who just calmly looked back at his beloved king.   
Finally Asterius leaned down and gently returned the kiss. 

Asterius silently cursed his physique and inexperience. The kiss was sloppy, his movements rigid. It was difficult for him to mimic Theseus and how he moved against him. The shape of his own face didn't exactly lend itself to such interactions, and he couldn't deny that he had never before experienced something like this either. In the end he simply hoped it wouldn't take away from the gesture, wouldn’t make it feel less meaningful.

Thankfully this was far from being the case. Theseus returned the kiss with his usual excitement, grabbed Asterius' head and held it between his hands while he peppered even more kisses alongside his face.   
"Oh my dear, dear Asterius…", he whispered between two kisses.   
He wrapped his arms around Asterius’ neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Slowly Asterius lifted his arms and wrapped them around Theseus as well. Everything felt so intense, and yet...he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Like a weight had finally lifted from his shoulders and he could properly breath again. Unbeknownst to him, Theseus felt the same. 

\---

The doors opened and Zagreus entered the stadium once again.   
The crowd was silent while it watched him walk up to the champions, the outcome of the last battle still fresh in everyone’s memory.   
“Care for a rematch?”

Theseus however completely ignored him and instead reached for Asterius’ hand. He pressed a kiss on it and looked up to Asterius with a wide smile.  
“Let us show him the strength of our bond, my dear Asterius.”  
He raised their arms high into the air and with a roaring cheer of the crowd the fight began anew.   
This time though, they fought as one.


End file.
